


Kingdom of Cantabile: Duet of Illusion

by Uuhime



Series: Kingdom of Cantabile [1]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, No Smut, Other, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uuhime/pseuds/Uuhime
Summary: After a fateful encounter, Queen Meiko--the benevolent ruler of Cantabile--wakes up as a peasant to find she has been overthrown by a mysterious imposter. Starting from nothing, Meiko must find her way back to her castle before her kingdom is compromised.





	Kingdom of Cantabile: Duet of Illusion

While it was a beautiful spring morning--colored grass green with small splashes of pastel pinks and yellows, smelling of fresh flowers with a light dash of morning dew--Queen Meiko could not shake the thought of something terrible. What was so terrible, she did not know. What she did know, however, was that she had spent most of the morning sitting on a bench in the courtyard beneath the large cherry tree.  
All she had done since dawn was watch the aquatic life in the royal pond, hoping to get her mind off whatever trouble she had assumed was coming.  
She watched the red fantail--her favorite fish in the pond--swish about without a care in the world, and had longed to be that carefree. The bitterling, the carp, and the tench swimming from side to side and through the weeds--she wished her problems could be solved that easily. Whenever she looked away, her gaze went to look at her amaranth dress with a thulian sash at the waist--the silk sleeves of which started below her shoulder and parted around her elbows. It was a very beautiful garment that made her look powerful, yet was quite inappropriate for such a chilly day. Once she realized how cold she was, she would glance back at the pond, forgetting everything except for the feeling of dread looming over her. And continued this cycle for hours.  
"Meiko?" She heard a man's voice from behind her but was too lost in thought to look for the source. "Darling, is something the matter?"  
Meiko didn't respond, she simply stared at the bottom of the pond.  
"Dearest?" The voice had reached her side. Meiko knew instantly that it was her husband, Kaito, once he rested his hand on her bare shoulder. Her skin felt cold to him--almost as if she was sculpted from ice. "My, you're freezing." He took off his silken, white cape, draping it over her shoulders. She pulled the cape around her more, cuddling up into it. It was warm, and smelled of Kaito's cologne. The salt of the ocean, the musk of sandalwood, and a touch of cream--the scent always made her feel calm and now was no exception. She looked back at him, with a weak smile.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
"I didn't see you when I woke--I was starting to get worried," he kneeled down beside her. "Is something wrong?"  
She shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm alright. Everything is fine." She stated calmly.  
Kaito doubted this, and it visibly showed. His oceanic blue eyes expressed so much worry, so much uneasiness. He could always see through her facade, to the point she was wondering why she even tried keeping the truth from him. She took a deep breath, then looked back into the pond.  
"I've had this... looming feeling of despair all day," She looked back at him. "I can't seem to justify it, but it hasn't gone away."  
While he didn't feel the same way, he nodded in understanding. "I see," he stood.  
Meiko moved over, creating another seat for her beloved. He happily sat beside her, setting his right hand on her skirt. She buttoned the cape he gave her so it became stationary on her shoulders and she could move her hands as she wished. Naturally, the first thing she did with this freedom was slide her hand on top of Kaito's. The two interlocked their fingers, feeling connected.  
"Whenever I feel a sense of dread," He looked down at their hands. "I noticed that thinking about what was going right helped calm me." He paused, lifting his gaze so he could see her beautiful terra brown eyes.  
The two had always been referred to as the king from the sea and the queen from the earth--A blessed couple, created by the heavens to rule over the land and bring prosperity to all. Even their personalities seemed to fit the role; Kaito being calm, cool, and shapeless--eager to please all by becoming any role they need--and Meiko being strong and quiet, but sturdy--unwilling to break and bend to those whom did not have her kingdom's best interests in mind. They had only ruled Cantabile for over a decade, but, in that time, the land had become prosperous and stayed at peace.  
And Kaito reminded Meiko of this. "As an example," he had said. Her eyes met his as he spoke. She took another deep breath, feeling more relaxed, and nodded.  
"I suppose you're right," she smiled, looking back at the pond. "If my kingdom is tranquil, I should be as well."  
"Exactly, my dear." Kaito leaned in close, setting his lips on her cheek. Meiko blushed and closed one eye, raising her left shoulder and setting her cheek there--Playfully pushing Kaito away in the process. She soon recoiled to her previous position, looking back at him. The two, in seemingly perfect sync, tilted their heads and moved closer to one another, opening their mouths only slightly. They closed their eyes and before their delicate lips could embrace, a voice called out. The two pulled away, seeing Princess Miku waving from across the pond.  
"Meiko!" She cheerfully sang. As usual, Miku was accompanied by Duchess Gumi and Luka. The trio had a tendency to wear the same clothing down to the same tiny detail, but, knowing this fact didn't stop them from looking slightly unnerving in their long-sleeved, high-waisted white dresses and white bonnets. Or perhaps it was the fact that they all held their croquet mallets the same way--The shaft in their right hands with the hammer in their left palms, with no signs of dirt on their lacy white gloves. Neither Meiko nor Kaito were quite sure, but they knew it must be important either way.  
She stood up, turning back to him with her fingers still interlocked with his. "Not to worry. We can finish this at another time."  
"Alright. You best keep your word, my love." He playfully smiled at her.  
"But, of course, darling." She kissed his forehead, then unlatched her fingers. She reached up to his cape, still around her shoulders, and began to unbutton it.  
"Oh, no, no." Kaito set his hand on her forearm. "You can keep it. You have more use for it than I do--I don't want you getting ill."  
Meiko nodded, rebuttoning the previously undone buttons. The lovers parted ways--Kaito returning indoors and Meiko making her way to visit with the princess and her loyal confidants.  
"Good morning, your majesty," Luka set down her mallet, curtseying. Gumi followed suit, but Miku stayed standing--only moving her mallet to rest comfortably between her feet. "Hopefully, we aren't interrupting anything." The trio giggled.  
"Oh, no, not at all." Meiko playfully swished her hands back and forth.  
Miku cocked her head to the side, gesturing towards the croquet court they had set up. “We were wondering if you’d like to join us for a game or two.”  
“As much as I’d love to, I must decline.” Her Highness clasped her hands, setting them on her collarbone. “I have queenly duties to attend to.”  
The trio, while unsurprised, nodded. “Will you at least be free for tea this afternoon?” Gumi, moving her mallet so it rested on her right shoulder, set her left index finger on her chin.  
Meiko thought over her duties for the morning quickly. She would be meeting with the three elders from the temple of arrival--which was of utmost importance and could not be delayed a day later--then meeting with Chancellors of East and West Aria. Both meetings had promised to take up the entire day, so, with a sigh, Meiko shrugged. “That.. I am uncertain of. But I’ll see what I can do.”  
The trinity understood and wished her the best, waving goodbye as they returned to their game. Meiko, on the other hand, hastily made her way back into the castle. While she was unaware of the time, she could only assume that it was growing closer to her meetings. The door she had entered the garden from was one of many possible choices, but perhaps the least favorable for one in a hurry. It was long--approximately ten yards from southern end to northern, with the door to the courtyard in the center--and had a strange, chill air that wasn’t present in any other hallway. Most didn’t bother stepping foot there, but Meiko preferred this route. She didn’t know why, and if asked, she doubted that she probably could come up with a reasonable answer.  
Holding a quick and steady pace, Meiko made her way down the lavender and white colored halls to the entrance of the castle. She barely took the time to notice how clean the corridors were and how the marble floors reflected back the beautiful sunshine from outside.  
Taking a sharp turn and sliding across the recently waxed marble floors, she found herself standing stably in front of the staircase, ready to meet her guests with moments to spare and, most importantly, without scratching the floor. Surprised by her earliness, the royal servants followed her and assumed their positions outside; Miki and Iroha held the iron door handles while Piko’s duties included opening carriage doors.  
Sure enough, as the clock struck half past, her guests arrived as expected. What was not expected was that, instead of seeing the three temple servants once the doors were opened, she was greeted by Vai, the Chancellor of West Aria, and Teto, the Chancellor of East Aria, following behind them. When she had considered the distance from the temple and the Arias to the castle, she realized there was no conceivable reason for her to be shocked that they arrived first.  
“Good morning, your grace.” The two bowed before her. East and West Aria had always been at war ever since Meiko could remember, and yet, Vai and Teto never showed anything but civility to one another. If she hadn’t known, she could have confused the two for old friends.  
Meiko curtseyed in return. “Good morning, and welcome to Cantabile.” Standing straight, Meiko extended her arm forward, gesturing towards her servants. “Is there anything my housekeepers can get you? Breakfast? Or perhaps a drink of some sort?”  
The two shook their heads in unison. “No, but thank you for the offer.” While Eastern and Western Aria and their people had their differences, there were times that the two blended together seamlessly. It was a bit unnerving to observe if you were uninitiated.  
“Well, if you’re sure, then let’s begin the meeting.” Meiko ascended the stairs, Vai and Teto not far behind her. Following the navy blue carpet, the trio entered the royal study.  
It was dark and dusty, smelling faintly of oak and books. Meiko wondered how long it had been since the room was last cleaned. She was sure that she had asked for it to be prepared, though it could have been possible that her servants were unable to get to it. She didn’t hold that against them--they were only human and could only do so much in one day. She made her way to the window, opening the curtains to let some light into the earth-toned room. She turned back to her guests, who taken a seat at the round wooden table in the center of the room, and joined them.  
“Your highness, we have a conundrum on our hands that perhaps you can fix.” Teto began.  
Vai nodded. “It pertains to a new harmonization to Cantabile.”  
Harmonizations were a somewhat new phenomenon. While most new subjects were born at the Temple of Arrival, there were a rare few that started their lives in East and West Aria. These few were later chosen by a higher power and typically given new identities before being reborn into Cantabile. Harmonizations were a tricky thing. Sometimes it resulted in identical individuals in both nations--or one being born in a completely different nation instead. Sometimes they would remember their past life--or they would have no memory of who they were before. It all depended on what the divine had told the chosen one.  
“You see, Macne Coco has been chosen for harmonization, just like her sisters Nana and Petit were.”  
“However,” Vai tucked a stray strand of hair behind their ear. “The identity the divine has chosen for her is Haruno Sora. My records indicate that there are many Haruno Soras living in West Aria and, well… You know how important names are to us in the west.” They looked down at the table. “I fear it may even cause an uprising once the Harmonization happens.”  
“Neither of us wish to go against the word of the divine, but, we’re unsure of what to do.” Teto set her hands on table, crossing them so one laid on top of the other.  
Resting her hand on her chin, Meiko thought. This was not a common issue with any sort of solution she could remind herself of. The only time Meiko could think of a similar occurrence was when a second “Kamui” was rumored to join them--And even that fell through before she had any say in the matter. “That is quite a predicament…” She trailed off.  
Before she could come to a conclusion, the door opened. It was Piko, looking rather nervous as he bowed. “Your majesty, my apologies for the interruption--The Temple servants have arrived.”  
She nodded. “Thank you, Piko. Please send them in.”  
Stepping back from the door were Lola, Leon, and Miriam. All dressed in their Temple garments, they entered the room--Lola taking the lead. “Good morning,” they all greeted, stopping before the table.  
Lola looked around, her straight but short black hair lightly tapping her jawline. “We’re very sorry for the interruption,” She bowed her head.  
Leon made a gesture with his hands. “And we apologise for our tardiness, Your Highness.”  
“It’s quite alright,” replied the queen. “Please, take a seat.” She gestured to three extra seats, which they took without question--Leon on her right, Lola on her left, and Miriam sitting between the chancellors with a very sour look on her face.  
Meiko cleared her throat. “So, back to the issue at hand… When is Miss Haruno expected to harmonize?”  
“From what we can gather, the 26th of this month.” The Chancellors replied in unison.  
The Temple servants looked at each other, quite confused. “There’s… Another?” Leon asked.  
“The divine never told us that.” Miriam, while still looking unenthused, also appeared to be nervous while she brushed her platinum hair away from her shoulders.  
“We barely have any time to prepare for the other four!” Lola began to shake nervously. “What are we going to do…” She mumbled under her breath.  
The other two got out of their seats, comforting her. “Lola, it’ll be alright.” Leon whispered to her.  
Meiko never saw the Temple servants more than a few times a year, so she never got to know each of them on a personal level--yet the sight of Lola looking so panicked instinctively made her want to act. She reached out to her, grabbing both her hands. “Miss Lola,” She began, looking down at her peach colored palms. “Whatever happens, we’ll make sure the Temple is ready for our new subjects. Please, don’t stress yourself too much.”  
Lola smiled back at her, weakly. Her violet eyes still showing so much worry.  
Meiko wasn’t sure of what else to say, other than “I promise”. She looked back over at Chancellors Vai and Teto. “In regards to Miss Haruno, since we only have a little less than three weeks to prepare for her arrival,” She paused, thinking over her proposal and how to phrase it. “I believe the best course of action… Would be to do name re-registrations.”  
Vai nodded slowly and brought their gaze down to the table, understanding what she had said. Brushing a lock of their midnight blue hair behind their ear, they looked back at the queen. “How would you propose doing that?”  
“I’d say sending some letters to the other Harunos explaining the situation and the registrations would be a good solution. If you create a base of understanding with your people, they’ll be more accepting to new ideas.”  
They furrowed their brow. Meiko let go of Lola’s hands and faced Vai. “However,” She began.  
Vai could feel their heart sink below their stomach. It was very worrying to think of her very promising plan so far backfiring on their kingdom. They gulped, fiddling with a button on their jacket to ease their nerves.  
“I know that’s what would work for my kingdom, and, as you know, what might be ideal for me may not be for you.” She continued, warmly. “You’ve been doing a wonderful job with West Aria, so I’m absolutely positive whatever you decide will be perfect.”  
With heavy weight being relieved from their shoulders, Vai let out a deep breath. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
“Chancellor Teto,” Meiko turned to face her now--Teto’s twindrills bouncing in surprise. “What do you think of this plan?”  
“Well…” If Teto could be honest in this moment, she would admit she wasn’t paying much attention. To be frank, if it didn’t involve her or her kingdom, she didn’t care--but she didn’t want to admit this to the other leaders in the room. “I think…” She scrambled to remember what was said. Something about name registrations, right? And nothing to do with Macne Coco aside from that? She scratched behind her ear, then started to nod. “Yes, that sounds fine.”  
Meiko clasped her hands, calmly but still appearing joyful. “Great. I’m glad that was sorted in a timely fashion.” She turned to the temple trio. “So, now to discuss the new arrivals’ placement, correct?”  
They nodded. “The divine stated they’re part of a new wave but we don’t know where in Cantabile we need to bring them.” Lola said. “It’s like there’s no room for anyone.”  
“Well,” the Queen thought about it. Around Cantabile, there were no other kingdoms--Save for Sobriquet, a kingdom that was quite a few miles away. It was mostly vacant land that was prime for taking. “I don’t see why we can’t expand into the marshes.” She gestured to her right, which was where the dense swamp land sat. “It may not be ideal for living conditions but I believe it’s a good place to start.”  
Miriam shook her head. “With respect, your highness, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Oh?” She rested her index finger on her chin. “Pray tell.”  
“The marshes are a dangerous place, and I’d rather not venture into them.” Miriam gave a stern and serious look, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to another foot. “You’d put too many at risk by going there.”  
Meiko knew this tale--it was as old as Cantabile itself. The marshes were supposedly surrounded by powerful dark magic that had the ability to injure or worse, and once exposed, there was no way to fix what had been cast. However, Meiko had never believed this story, as the castle sat very close to it. If it was that powerful, the kingdom would have been in shambles by now, as would the royal family. She swished her head and her hands slowly, giving a small giggle. “Miss Miriam, I didn’t know you believed such tall tales!” She rested her hands on the table, returning a serious gaze back into her sapphire eyes. “Despite what you’ve been told, there’s nothing in that land and definitely no signs of dark magic. Creating a village there would be completely safe--No need to fret.”  
Miriam set both palms on the table, leaning in and letting her hair gently brush the tabletop. “Actually, Your Highness,” She responded, disapprovingly.  
It was at this moment that everyone in the room realized the door had not been shut, as a bright yellow croquet ball came barrelling in from the hallway--Bouncing off of the door and smashing into an oil lamp that sat behind Vai. “Len!” A voice howled from the hallway. “What are you doing!?”  
“Sorry!” Another voice responded, followed by fast footsteps.  
Queen Meiko stood, excusing herself, as Prince Len and his sister, Rin, appeared in the doorway holding a mallet. “Ah!” The two quietly exclaimed was she approached, looking rather reserved for this situation. The two then tried to simultaneously explain how it wasn’t their fault and clearly the other one’s idea, until she raised her left hand in a waving-like motion.  
“Now, now, I don’t want to hear it.” She turned over her palm. “Give me the mallet, please.”  
The two obliged and gave her the handle, sorrowful that they couldn’t continue with their potentially harmful activity.  
“I want you both to go downstairs and ask for a pan and broom. I expect you to return shortly afterwards to clean up your mess. Do you understand?”  
Len nodded. Rin, on the other hand, was displeased by this news. “But I didn’t--”  
“Do you understand, Rin?”  
Reluctantly, she nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” And soon after the two were off to do as they were told.  
Meiko turned back to her guests, who happened to watch this specticle occur. She rested her hand on the bottom of the mallet’s head, and sighed. “I’d say with this, our meeting is adjourned.” She made her way back to the table. “We can schedule another meeting at a later date, if you wish.”  
Leon and Lola agreed, while Miriam--who had pulled back from the table--stood silently. Meiko knew that if she pushed Miriam to agree, it’d only end in further discourse, so she decided not to press her. With a clasp of her hands, the sexlet stood and left the room with the Queen at the lead.  
Meiko stopped and stood at the bottom of the stairs. She shook hands of each guest, wishing them a safe travel and thanking them for visiting today--With the exclusion of Miriam who hurried past with her arms crossed. She watched each of them leave in their respected carriages, then heard the clock chime for noon.  
Just as she hoped--She was done in time for tea.  
-  
After dinner, when most had gone to their chambers, Meiko returned to the tree by the pond to sit and think again. The anxiety that had plagued her in the morning never fully went away, so she considered that perhaps some fresh air was what she needed. The sky had grown dark, and the only light came from the moon, showing her only what she needed to see. As she sat back down, she glanced up at the sky. All of the stars looked like a sea of diamonds, shining down on the world below. She leaned back, resting her head on the tree behind her. She was reminded of her wedding night--How the two escaped to watch the stars and feel the crisp autumn air. Lost in thought, she was reminded of her husband’s advice. She had performed her queenly duties in a timely fashion and showed hospitality to her guests, with enough time for tea. Quite a positive day, she thought. And tomorrow was a new day that promised to be as outstanding and opportune as the last. Feeling reassured, she took a deep breath.  
She glanced about the courtyard for the moment, then decided that perhaps it was time for a good night’s rest. She stood, then made her way back into the dark castle.  
Lit only by candlelight, she opened the door from the courtyard to a long, narrow hallway. I have nothing to worry about, she reminded herself as she shut the door behind her. The castle is safe, the kingdom is safe. She repeated this again and again as she made her way down the hall in stride, but, strangely, she found herself stopping. She was only steps away from the doors to the next corridor, but something... Something felt wrong--Very wrong.  
Whatever it was sent a chill down her spine.  
The lights flickered out into trails of smoke behind her. She heard three small clacks coming from where she entered, and--though she was frozen with fear--she took a deep breath. Fear was only going to make her act irrationally, and she needed to keep her composure. It's what any good queen would do. She turned toward the sounds.  
There was a dark figure standing there, staring back at her. All she could see illuminated by the moonlight was a section of it's head and the right side of their torso.  
Meiko had searched her brain for something to say. "May I help you?" Was the only sentence that her lips could form.  
The figure did not respond, nor did it move.  
"What do you want?"  
Again, no response.  
"Who--or what--are you?"  
The figure lifted it's arm, setting it's fingers on the hood. Slowly and carefully, the hood was pulled back, revealing the mysterious figure beneath. The figure... was her. It was as if she was looking into an eye-level mirror. The only difference she could see was a lighter shade in her hair color, but the darkness made it difficult to determine exactly how light that was.  
She convinced herself that what she was seeing was dark magic--Pure and simple. Previously, Meiko had doubted the existence of magic used this way and now, that she could see it with her own eyes, she could only tell herself that she was sleeping. Someone using magic to harm was an inconceivable concept. If this truly was a dream, then she needed to run. Now. She grabbed her skirt--pulling it above her ankles--and turned back to the door. She took a quick step but it proved to be futile. A sharp, painful sensation shot up the back of her neck--rendering her unconscious as she fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic on Ao3! I hope you all enjoy it! (It's also my birthday tomorrow so pls be nice in your reviews;; )
> 
> A special little shout out to JelloApocalypse for the Welcome to Fanfiction video. It reminded me that there aren't many fanfictions with Meiko as a protagonist. Since Meiko is one of my favorite vocaloids, I really wanted to change that!
> 
> And a thank you to Vocaloid Amino for loving the first Kingdom of Cantabile story I wrote. While Duet of Illusion is not connected to Lark's Quest, I hope to continue the story of Lark once this is finished.


End file.
